Vicki Donovan
Victoria "Vicki" Donovan is 's sister and the first character that becomes a vampire since the Salvatore brothers returned to Mystic Falls. She also was and 's love interest. Damon Salvatore turned her and later staked her. She returns at the end of season two as a ghost. This character is a member of the Donovan Family. Early History Vicki was born on August 20, 1991 and she was older than . The rest of her background is vague, but she mentioned that her father was never around and wasn't worth knowing. At some point, she began taking drugs to escape her personal problems. Season One At the beginning of the school year, Vicki worked as a waitress at the Mystic Grill and had to deal with the problems occasioned to her by Jeremy Gilbert. A shared interest in sex and drugs led Vicki to maintain a sexual relationship with Jeremy during the summer, but this ended when Jeremy developed genuine feelings for her. She tried to avoid him as much as possible and when she began dating her former boyfriend , Jeremy became angry with her and tried to make her understand that Tyler wanted her only for sex and that he didn't really love her. After a discussion with Tyler during a party, and while walking in the woods, Vicki was attacked by and her body was found by Jeremy and Elena. Vicki survived the attack and while recuperating in the hospital, she claimed that a "vampire" attacked her. Stefan used his compulsion to erase her attacker from her memory, but later that night, as a way to torment , Damon plays with Vicki's memories and make her believe that Stefan bit her. Ultimately, Damon wiped her memories of that event and his attack on her, leaving her relatively unscathed. Vicki blamed the incident on an animal attack and hallucinations from the pills she received from Jeremy. After that, Vicki wanted to take her to the town's annual Founders Party, and reminded her that Tyler treated her like trash. After Tyler wouldn't introduce her to his family and kept her away from the party, she felt sad and broke up with him. She returned to Jeremy and resumed their former relationship. After living at the Gilbert House with Jeremy for over three days, Vicki stole Elena's pain pills that she received from the car accident and began to crush them up. Jeremy started to feel that like all they are ever doing was getting high and then she told him that he had better not be like those guys that after they're together, tried to change everything about her. Vicki introduced Jeremy to druggies that she hung around with in the graveyard and when Jeremy tried to get her to stop, she argued with him, saying that Jeremy was only going through a tough period in his life due to his parents' death and he'll eventually get over it. Jeremy left her and Vicki stayed in the cemetery with her drugged pals. At the night, she was unfortunate to find Damon again, who attacked her, then her friends, killing them. Vicki proved to be quite stubborn, and determined to cling to life, so Damon took her back to the boarding house with him. Damon decided to feed Vicki some of his blood in order to help her heal so that he can pass the time having some fun with her. Vicki found the high from Damon's blood was as addictive as drugs and then they feed off of each other's blood. Vicki revealed a lot of her woes and insecurities to Damon and then he decided that the best thing for solving her poor self esteem issues would be to become a vampire and snapped her neck. She awoke very ravenous and sought help at Jeremy home, where Stefan realized that her conversion to a vampire had begun. Stefan tried to help her but Vicki was turned into a full vampire after feeding on Logan Fell after Damon attacked him. After transitioning into a full vampire, Vicki struggled to follow the same moral path as Stefan, especially when Damon tried to coax her into using her powers to kill and feed from humans or at least feed and erase memories. She began to behave in a volatile manner, going as far as to attack and threaten Elena. When Damon taught her to use vampire speed, Vicki fled from the Salvatore brothers and went back to her own home. She tried to get into the house but being uninvited, she couldn't enter. Her brother was relieved to see her and invited her in. Stefan showed up but when Vicki said he was bothering her, Matt told him to go away. At the Salvatore Boarding House, Vicki texted Jeremy to meet her at the Halloween Party at school and when they met, Vicki took him behind the school and they kissed passionately until she lost control of her vampire side after accidentally biting his lip, causing it to bleed. Elena stepped in, leading Vicki to attack her. Although Stefan tried to get them back to the party while he tried to get Vicki reorganized, Vicki got away from him. When Elena and Jeremy attempted to get back inside, Vicki knocked Jeremy aside and bit Elena, forcing Stefan to shove a broken board through her chest, killing her which left both Elena and Jeremy grief-stricken. Damon erased Jeremy's memory of the incident at Elena's request, and told him that Vicki left town forever. Jeremy later read Elena's journal and was glad his memory of her was erased as not being herself. Jeremy only wanted Anna, another vampire, to change him to find Vicki who he loves, but when Vicki's body was accidentally discovered by when her car broke down during a storm, the news left Jeremy devastated, as well as , and Kelly. Season Two Vicki was mentioned by Damon when he tells Elena and Stefan that Caroline must die, saying that Caroline would not survive a vampire just like Vicki was last year. Months later, Matt learned what actually happened to her and began helping Sheriff Forbes to spy on the Salvatore brothers. After Forbes accidentally shot Jeremy and he was then brought back to life by Bonnie, Jeremy found himself confronted by Vicki who became a ghost after dying, despite being a vampire and "having no soul". Season Three Vicki appeared briefly to Jeremy at the grill, followed closely by Anna. She later appeared to him in his car when he and Matt were about to drive home. She asked him to help her, right before she disappeared. Anna appeared to Jeremy briefly a few seconds after. Jeremy talks to Matt in Matt's garage about Vicki and search through her stuff to find something to communicate with her when Matt finds a photo of them as little kids, Matt gets emotional and places the photo face down as Jeremy leaves, light then flicker and Matt sees the photo face up standing on the box. Later, after Matt arrived to see Jeremy holding beers as a sorry and they start to share their feelings and reveal they don't remember their last moments with her before she became a vampire. Vicki then appears and is saddened over Matt's confession saying his name. Jeremy talks to her asking how he can help her to whom Vicki replies that she can come back and for him to help her before vanishing. Anna appears straight after smashing a window, telling Jeremy not to trust Vicki. Pushing from the other side, Vicki is seen to be around Matt a lot in The Reckoning, even though he couldn't hear or see her. Only when he is half dead and between the worlds, is he able to communicate with her. Vicki tells Matt the solution to Klaus' hybrid problem. At the end of the episode, Vicki appears to Matt yet again, this time while he's alive - meaning that Matt now has the ability to see ghosts (or only that of his deceased sister). she tricked her own brother for watch's spell to killed Elena Powers & Abilities Vicki was a newborn vampire, which renders her as the weakest vampire seen, and the fact that she did not consume a large enough quantity of human blood points out that she had not even completed her transformation. After she fed off of Logan Fell, she became a full vampire and possessed all the powers of a vampire. She didn't have any lapis lazuli jewelry, rendering her unable to go out in the daylight. As a ghost, she seems to be able to teleport because she, along with Anna keep briefly appearing to Jeremy before disappearing. As vampire - *'Super Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than any other animal or human. *'Super Speed:' Vampires are much faster than any other animal or human. *'Heightened Senses:' Vampires have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super-Agility:' Vampires possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Vampires injuries heal at an extremely, abnormal speed. *'Durability: '''Vampires can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. The Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'''Immortality: '''Vampires are nearly indestructible. A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. Relationships * Tyler and Vicki - Details on their short romance * Jeremy and Vicki - Details on their complicated relationship Appearances Here is a list of episodes featuring Vicki Donovan. In Season One, Vicki appeared in the first seven episodes. She makes a return in the Season Two finale. '''Season 1 *Pilot *The Night Of The Comet *Friday Night Bites *Family Ties *You're Undead To Me *Lost Girls *Haunted *A Few Good Men (cameo photograph only) *Let The Right One In (not actual appearence, but her body is found in this episode) Season 2 *Brave New World (mentioned only) *The House Guest (mentioned only) *Know Thy Enemy (mentioned only) *As I Lay Dying (uncredited. First appearance as a Ghost) Season 3 *The Birthday *The Hybrid *Disturbing Behavior (mentioned twice) *The Reckoning *Smells Like Teen Spirit Quotes "Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years-- fifteen. And then you dumped him. When I look at you, that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy, whenever I wanna see Jeremy because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. Got it?" threatening [[Elena Gilbert]] Gallery Season 1 VickiDonovan.jpg|Kayla Ewell,the actress whom she is portrayed by. Vickiannimal.jpg|Vicki attacked by an "animal". VickiLicense.png|Vicki's Driver's License. Vicki'sDream.jpg|Vicki sees Damon in her dream. VickiMatt.jpg 01612.jpg 01592.jpg Vivkivamp.jpg Vampirediaries107_0543.jpg Normal VD102a 0459.JPG Normal VD102a 0599.JPG Normal VD102a 0477.JPG Normal VD102a 0565.JPG Vicki Donovan.jpg vicki_310x450.jpg Normal VD103-0015.jpg 091028vampirediaries kaylaewell1.jpg Vickidonovan.jpg img-set.jpg Normal VD106a 648.JPG Normal VD106a 733.JPG Normal VD106c 419.JPG Normal VD106b 0776.JPG Normal VD106b 0717.JPG Normal VD106b 0335.JPG Normal VD106a 352.JPG Normal 003.jpg Normal 024.jpg Normal 027.jpg Normal VD106b 0785.JPG Normal 026.jpg Normal 028.jpg vampirediaries107_0268.jpg Season 2 2X22Vicki.png|Vicki as she appears in Season 2 Trivia * The character of Vicki Donovan is based on the book character Vickie Bennett and who is not Matt's sister. In the novel, Vicki has a personality disorder due to the constant attacks of the vampires and is eventually murdered by an Old One vampire (Klaus). In the series, Vicki is converted into a vampire by Damon and is destroyed by Stefan to save Jeremy and Elena. * Vicki's novel surname "Bennett", was used in the series in the series as the surname of another character Bonnie Bennett. * Vicki was the first main character to be killed in the series and the first to return after dying. * She was the first main character to be turned into a vampire, followed by Caroline and Jenna. * According to executive producers Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson, episodes 1-7 were denominated “The Vicki Chapter”. * Vicki was in all of the episodes up until the 7th episode Haunted ''where she was killed. * She has the lowest count of appearances of any main character. * She never shared a scene with her mother Kelly. * Ironically, in the books, Klaus calls Vicki "Sweetheart" and she is brutally murdered, but in the series, Damon calls Vicki "Sweetheart" in the episode ''The Night of the Comet and she is destroyed by Stefan. * She has the longest span between episodes appearances (36) of any character. *Vicki is the first vampire to be killed in the series, and the third human to be attacked by a vampire (Damon). *Vicki has never met Klaus, Katherine, Jenna or Alaric. References Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Donovan Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Female Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Killed by Stefan Category:Killed by Damon Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Undead Category:Main Characters Category:Ghost